


Ruby [Prinxiety]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Prinxety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Virgil has always been plagued with the fear that something will go wrong in the relationships he's a part of, making dating a difficult scene for him. But when it comes to Roman Prince, it seems that all his doubts and fears are swept away. There doesn't seem to be anything to be worried about when it comes to Roman.Or at least, it seems that way. But when it's revealed that Roman has been keeping quite a secret, will Virgil be able to hold it together, or will this be the end of them?





	Ruby [Prinxiety]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Here's a prinxiety human AU. I've been working hard on this one so I hope that you enjoy it. As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated and inspire me to write more. Thank you.

Third Person P.O.V:

For the first time ever it seemed, Virgil didn’t feel anxious about a relationship he was in. In the past, he had always been constantly plagued by fear and the anxiety that something was sure to go wrong in any romantic endeavor he was a part of. He just couldn’t help it, being someone with positively crippling anxiety that rendered him terrified that any relationship he had in his life, platonic or otherwise, could easily be tarnished in some way and subsequently ripped away from him. This only made dating much harder than it needed to be. He knew that it was foolish to be so afraid and that he was hindering himself from greater things, but it wasn’t something he knew how to fix and so his anxieties over what could go amiss became the reasoning for the ending of many of his romances. It was already tough enough to find a guy who he was interested in who, somehow, actually liked him back, but with constant nagging fear breathing down his neck, the dating scene was not exactly in his comfort zone.

With all of this being true, miraculously he had avoided any of this with Roman Prince. Virgil wasn’t scared, wasn’t worried that something terrible was going to happen between them and it was immensely relieving. It seemed insane to him that a person like Roman could be someone he was quickly becoming so fond of, not that he was exactly ready to admit to that. He was so romantic, full of compassion and strength. He was a protective person, someone who had full faith in himself and had such a confident air to him, making it feel at times as if nothing could harm him. He was bursting with optimism and was bold and brash. He dressed rather regally and flamboyantly, seeming unafraid to face the world as he was and take whatever reaction it had to give. And Virgil was well … nothing like that. He was cautious and careful, frightful and weary. His style was more emo than anything else with tons of metal and alternative band T’s, ripped black skinny jeans and a comforting sweater that he wore almost every place he went. He wasn’t confident, wasn’t optimistic and his past at times haunted him like a ghost. In the beginning, it had seemed that they were just far too different, worlds apart. It had been almost apparent that they couldn’t work out, but it appears now that the assumption was nothing but incorrect.

They’d meet through their mutual friend, Patton, who from the beginning was sure that they would be head over heels for each other. As it seemed, though “head over heels for each other” was about the opposite of how they felt on their first date. That evening they had butted heads, their differences glaring and huge. The two of them had wondered what in the world Patton had been thinking when he’d set them up. It was more than a little clear that things just weren’t working out. Their personalities didn’t mesh, and if anything, Roman seemed a little too self-obsessed to be so much as considered as a possible partner. Virgil had been just about to decide to leave when out of nowhere, they had made a connection about Disney of all things.

Roman, being adventure seeking and fanciful, had explained that he was an animator for the company, which impressed Virgil greatly. The fact that Roman had such a steady job that also fed into his child-like nature and fulfilled his dreams and aspirations whilst also catering to children across the globe with the very same dreams was something that had taken Virgil aback and made him take a second look at Roman as a person. From there he’d decided that maybe, just maybe, he’d stay a little longer and speak with the guy a bit more. The two discusses a great many things that night, ranging from the tragic backstories of many Disney villains to Virgil’s budding career as a horror and science fiction novelist, something that compelled Roman greatly. Before either of them knew what had happened they were the last people in the restaurant, having spoken for hours. 

Try as Virgil did, he couldn’t help but fill disappointment settle in his stomach as they were forced to go their sperate ways and part. Through the discovery that they actually did have certain commonalities, it was slightly heartbreaking to have to cease their conversation. However, Roman had made quick work of this heartbreak, scrawling out his phone number on a scrap of paper and presenting it to Virgil once he’d walked the man home before pressing their lips into a short but chaste kiss. From that moment onward, Virgil knew that he would be seeing Roman again. 

The pair since then had been on six other dates over the past two months, a comfortable and steady rhythm settling between them. There were days when Virgil woke up to texts wishing him a good morning and asking how he was, and evening phone conversations occasionally. Virgil wasn’t even anxious speaking on the telephone with Roman, unlike how he was with practically everyone else. They’d shared many more kisses, fiery and passionate ones that Virgil was getting more and more drawn into. He didn’t want to count his eggs before they’d hatched, but this was feeling … right? Content. Virgil, for the first time in a long time, was happy. They weren’t officially calling themselves anything yet, but somehow that didn’t seem to faze Virgil. If it was meant to happen, it would happen, he saw it. God, it seemed some of Roman’s optimism was beginning to rub off on him after all. Tonight, they had another date, one that was a little more casual and homely than they had been in the past. Virgil was going over to Roman’s home for dinner. Their outings prior to this had been far more eccentric so this was a rather pleasant change of pace. 

The pair walked hand in hand from Virgil’s apartment where he had been picked up to Roman’s home which wasn’t far, a smile settling on Virgil’s lips as they approached the cozy house, colorful flowers lining the sidewalk to the front porch and taking up spaces in the window boxes. It was a tan colored one story with a sprawling green lawn and white picket fence surrounding it. In all honesty, it was far more down to earth than Virgil had pictured it to be. Roman had stopped dead in his tracks when they reached the front of his home, slightly stunning Virgil.

“Virgil, darling, there is something I think I should tell you before we go inside,” Roman said as Virgil laid his head against his shoulder before pulling away and looking to see Roman actually appeared rather nervous.

“Hey, something the matter, Ro?” Roman sucked in a breath of air, his form beginning to tremble, suddenly spiking confusion and slight panic in Virgil. Even so, he shook his head, trying to smile through it.

“No, no, not necessarily. Well, there’s just something … something I haven’t gotten around to telling you. I’m truly sorry for that but, I’m ready to tell you now.” Virgil suddenly felt his heart beginning to beat faster, looking at Roman with his uncertain and fearful eyes.

“…okay?” He spoke, the word coming out as more of a question than anything else. “What is it?” Roman paused, taking in a deep breath and nodding.

“Alright – the truth is, I have a -.” But his words were cut off by the door suddenly being flung open and a little girl about as tall as Roman’s hip with a mess of curly brown hair and tan skin wrapping herself around him and hugging tightly, giggling all the while.

“Daddy, you’re home!” She cooed in delight, snuggling against Roman’s leg. His eyes went wide and body rigid as he glanced over to see Virgil with the biggest eyes standing stiff as a board and looking back and forth between the two, his mouth hung open but no actual words coming out. A young and beautiful brunet woman with a purse slung over her shoulder sighed as she approached Roman, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry, Ro. I tried to stop her from bounding after you like that but once she found out you were home she got so excited and I just couldn’t stop her.” Roman sighed shakily, giving Virgil a look as to express that all would be explained, Virgil’s mind running a mile a minute.

“Well, it’s about time that I head home. She was a very good girl today, weren’t you, Ruby?” The little girl – Ruby, apparently, smiled brightly and nodded.

“I was, daddy! I did a drawing! Do you wanna see?” Roman smiled down at her, ruffling her curly locks.

“Why of course I do, pumpkin. Now, say goodbye to Valerie.” Ruby waved, still smiling brightly.

“Bye-bye, Val! See ya tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Ruby, and you as well Ro. And – oh – you must be Virgil,” she said, finally acknowledging him as he stood stiffly in the doorway. “Roman’s told me lots about you,” she said with a telling wink that made Virgil shudder, “Alright, goodnight, all.” With that she was walking down the drive and disappeared into the night. Virgil turned around to see Roman holding his daughter (What the fuck?! What the absolute fuck?!) in his arms. A shiver ran down his spine as he closed the door behind him and Ruby looked away from her father to see a stranger standing there, one she hadn’t been paying attention to before.

“Daddy, who’s that?” She whispered loudly, loud enough for Virgil to hear, “He looks kind of spooky. Why’s it all black under his eyes?” Roman sighed, shaking his head and placing her on the floor.

“He isn’t spooky, sunshine and that’s just makeup. This is Virgil, someone I want you to meet.” He glanced over to see the weary look in his lover’s eye. “But right now, I want you to go play in your room a minute, so we can talk. When you come out we’ll get dinner started and you can help daddy. How does that sound?” He asked, and the girl grinned.

“Good,” she beamed. “I’m going to go play with my unicorn stuffy,” Ruby announced before parading back to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. The moment she was out of sight Virgil practically collapsed onto the sofa, his head in his hands.

“Roman,” he muttered through clenched teeth, his shaking becoming more extreme as worry crept in from all angles, “What the fuck?” Roman felt tense as he sat beside Virgil, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. The emo flinched.

“I … I know I should’ve told you sooner but -.”

“Should’ve told me sooner? Should’ve told me sooner? Yeah, you fucking think so?! You’ve got a kid?!” Virgil spoke incredulously, his voice wavering and becoming louder. Roman pressed a pointed finger to his pursed lips.

“Shh,” he cautioned gently, “Little ears in the other room.” Virgil huffed, looking away from Roman who frowned guiltily. “Yes,” he said after a beat of silence, “Ruby is my child.” Virgil flashed him a wildly confused glare.

“But how?!” he whisper-screamed, “You’re gay. Supper fucking gay.” It was obvious to Virgil that if this little girl had been adopted he would’ve heard about her, but with this being the first time he’d ever learned about her existence, it was clear that was not the case. Roman sighed deeply, nodding his head.

“Be that as it may … five years ago I was in a relationship with a woman,” he said, speaking softly, sadly. “I … I was hiding who I truly was and didn’t have a place I could find acceptance. I did not even accept myself, and so I dated a woman because I foolishly believed that perhaps with time I could grow to like it and change as a person. It was stupid, painfully so …. I know, but I was in an extremely rough place and I didn’t know what else to do. I really did love Caroline too, like a best friend but … nothing more than that. Even so, we had sex, because if I was going to play at this charade I thought I might as well go all the way. I didn’t want to arouse suspicion,” Roman sighed deeply and Virgil quirked an eyebrow. 

“And you … didn’t use protection?” Roman cast his gaze at the floor, his eyes not meeting Virgil’s. 

“One time we didn’t, I can’t remember why but it made all of the difference in the word. Caroline fell pregnant and in a panicked state I almost ran, almost abandoned her because I was so afraid. So goddamn scared. But in the end, I was aware of how heinous that would be for me to do and so I remained to help her. Through this I admitted my secret to her. Coming clean was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do. Oh god, she was so ashamed, Virgil. So ashamed to be dating a homosexual man. To have my child, and though I understood that and had been lying to her and to myself, it still hurt. When Ruby was born she left first thing she could, not forgetting to out me to many of my family members before she left me alone with our baby girl. She left me the way that I might have left her if things were different, and she didn’t ever come back. I don’t know where she is now, and honestly, I don’t think I want to know.” He spoke with a voice drowning in immense sorrow, his eyes slightly cloudy. He cleared his throat, his eyes meeting Virgil’s uncertain looking ones.

“Ro … Jesus, I’m sorry,” he muttered and Roman shrugged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, tall dark and stormy. Because I’ve got Ruby and I love my little girl.” Virgil nodded slowly.

“Right … But Roman, you … you had no right to keep that a secret from me. You should’ve told me that you have a child right away.” Roman felt himself shudder.

“I know and – and I’m sorry. This changes things, doesn’t it?” There was a distinct pain in Roman’s voice, one that was hardly ever present. Virgil sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“Yeah … well it might. Ro, I’ve never been with someone who has a child. It’s … it’s kind of a lot to take in. I just wish that you had told me from the get-go, maybe I would’ve known what I was getting into.” A sigh came past Roman’s lips as he nodded understandingly and folded his hands in his lap.

“Really, I am sorry, Virge. I just … I thought that telling you about Ruby right away would scare you away.” Yeah, it probably would have, Virgil thought to himself grimly. “I just wanted a chance to get to know you. I know … I know it was selfish of me. I just thought that … that maybe if you met me beforehand and got to know me and we got to know one another that …” he squeezed his eyes shut, uncertainty all too present in his twisted up facial expression, uncertainty Virgil had hardly been exposed to from him beforehand, “… that maybe you’d like me.” In that moment Virgil almost allowed the words to slip out of him, almost said “But Roman I do like you,” but instead he held his tongue, his own fear creeping in. No, he couldn’t say that now. He just couldn’t.

“Listen, Ro, I’m really am sorry that you’ve had to deal with so much – and – and I’m sorry that I’m acting this way but I just ….” Virgil could feel his heart pounding, his mind swimming with so many jumbled worried thoughts. He didn’t finish the sentence, closing his mouth and shaking his head, unsure of what to say. Roman took a deep uneven breath before reaching for Virgil’s hand and clasping it with his own.

“You don’t need to make any life-changing decisions, and we …” he paused, biting his lip, “… we don’t need to see each other after this if you so wish. But, please, will you stay for dinner tonight? Just meet Ruby and allow us to talk just a little more and then afterward you can go. You don’t need to come back. But … please,” he said, and in his tone of quiet voice it pained Virgil to realize that Roman was begging, considering groveling was never Roman’s forte, “stay?” Virgil thought for a moment before nodding unsurely, not knowing how he could possibly turn him down this way.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, trying not be so enamored by Roman’s growing smile. Virgil rose to his feet, running a shaking hand through his purple hair. “Could I use your bathroom first though, please?” He asked, trying to hide the worry that was fluttering inside of him and the panic coiled around him. Roman nodded, pointing down the hallway.

“It’s the third door on the left,” he instructed, and Virgil nodded, practically clamoring his way down the hallway and shutting the door behind him loudly, almost slamming it. The moment he was safe alone inside Virgil’s panic spiked, his heart racing and body trembling terribly. He lurched over to lean against the countertop of the sink, staring himself down in the mirror and shuddering.

A kid. Roman had a kid. And he hadn’t told Virgil. 

Now, all that worry and concern Virgil had held out on and thought wouldn’t be necessary when it came to Roman hit him full-force, his breathing becoming wheezed and flighty. It was quickly becoming apparent that there was, in fact, a reason to be worried. His mind was frying, terrible scenarios playing through his head.

What if the kid doesn’t like me? God, of course, she won’t like me. Kids never do. What if I, somehow, actually got attached to the child and then we break up and I can never see her again? Jesus, what am I talking about, we aren’t even officially dating! There’s so much that could go wrong, so much to be afraid of. Hm, that bathroom window looks big enough to crawl out of if I really wanted to I think I could– GAH!

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his head swimming as he gripped the countertop a little tighter. 

“Clam down, Virgil. Calm the fuck down,” he cautioned himself aloud in a light whisper, “Just breathe. You only have to make it to the end of the night.” He took his time readjusting and gaining his bearings so that he didn’t walk out of the bathroom door and start full on sobbing. Not in front of Roman, and Jesus, not in front of his kid. 

After he’d regained, some of, his composure and his breathing had become fairly normal he emerged from bathroom to find that Roman had vacated the living room and was instead inhabiting the kitchen, chopping vegetables on a cutting board as Ruby carefully washed her own vegetables in the sink, using a step-ladder to reach it. The welcoming scent of baking chicken filled the room. Roman perked up when he saw Virgil. 

“There you are,” he said, “I was starting to worry you’d climbed out the window or something.” Virgil shuddered as he walked towards Roman, inspecting what he was doing.

“Valarie – Ruby’s babysitter – put the chicken in the oven before we got home so that’ll be done soon. We just need to get this chopped.”

“And the pepper washed,” interjected Ruby with a proud grin. Roman smiled, nodding at the child.

“And the pepper washed,” he agreed before leaning to whisper into Virgil’s ear. “Pepper doesn’t really go to well with this, but Ruby insisted and who was I to say no?” Virgil had to admit, he was a little impressed. He’d never taken Roman to be a family man or one who could be so sweet with a kid, then again, he supposed he’d never stopped to think about it. He looked over at the fridge to see a crayon drawing of a dragon with a witch’s hat tapped to it and couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

Right as Ruby was turning off the tap her stool wobbled, and her arms flailed as he struggled to keep her balance. With cat-like agility Virgil lunged to catch the teetering Child just before she crashed to the ground, the stepladder hitting the ground with a thud. Ruby stared at Virgil with wide-eyes, her savior giving a nervous smile before setting her back down on the floor.

“Wow!” She cooed, her eyes lighting up, “You saved me!” Virgil shrugged, patting the girl’s head.

“Oh hardly. I just kept you from falling is all,” he said, still a little shaken up by the fact that Ruby had almost gone down and could’ve gotten harmed. Roman stared at him incredulously.

“Nice work, Virge. Very impressive.” And for a moment Virgil can’t help but feel his heart swell with pride. He assisted with the rest of the dinner preparations, Ruby piping up and speaking with him about what she likes to do and talking about her favorite animals and colors. It seems she’d gotten past the fact that Virgil looked “scary”. Virgil couldn’t help but be surprised that this little girl was opening up out herself to him, a complete stranger, more than he usually did with anyone he knew. She was actually very sweet and seemed like she is a rather kind young girl, though with Roman being her father it didn’t surprise Virgil too much. 

With times Virgil grew a bit more comfortable talking with Ruby, who was very excited to talk to Virgil. (And whose makeup, when gotten used to, seems a lot less scary) Virgil did in fact stay for dinner and he had to admit that Roman’s a pretty stellar cook and it’s delicious – and he thought the peppers were a nice touch. Ruby has insisted to sit next to him, continuing to chat with him through dinner causing a smile that is present on Roman’s face for hours. Because, god damn it, Virgil was getting along with Ruby and that had to be the cutest thing he recalls ever seeing.

Virgil stayed after dinner to help clean up and with the dishes – though Roman had insisted again and again that it wasn’t his job and that it would be taken care of. But Virgil didn’t care, because despite his best efforts, he was enjoying himself and he didn’t want to go home just yet. As they sat in the living room on the sofa having some coffee and Ruby, wanting to be included as well, drank some chocolate milk out of one of her father’s coffee cups, Virgil pipped up, a smile etched onto his face.

“Thanks for having me over tonight, Ro. This … this was really nice.” A massively excited grin spread across Roman’s face as he looked deeply into Virgil’s eyes, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice a little jitterier than he’d intended it to come out, “You had a good time?” Virgil chuckled lightly, nodding and grabbing for Roman’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I did.” They sat there a moment, basking in each other’s company and making pleasant small talk before a sleepy yawn sounded from Ruby and it was apparent that it was time for her to get to bed, queing Virgil that it was, in turn, his time to leave. He got up from the sofa, much to the dismay of Roman and smiled sympathetically.

“Well, it’s getting late and I’d better head home,” he said. Ruby rose her head and looked at Virgil with tired eyes.

“Are you gonna come back soon?” She asked hopefully, almost as hopefully as Roman looked. Virgil smiled, ruffling the child’s hair and nodding.

“I think I might, Ruby. If your dad wants me to that is.” With that she smiled contently, laying back down on the sofa and began to drift off. Roman rose from the couch, walking Virgil to the door and stopping in the entryway. 

“Thanks for having me over, Roman. Despite everything, this really was nice,” Virgil said, evoking a look of surprise in Roman’s eyes.

“You’re very welcome, Virge. So …” he said, clearing his throat, “… what you said to Ruby … did you mean it.” Virgil paused a moment, looking at the way Roman’s eyes glistened with hope.

“I – I think so. I know I was scared, like, really scared and I still am but …” he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, “I really like you.” The response he received was not verbal but rather Roman cupping his face in his hands and kissing him tenderly, Virgil relaxing in his embrace. When they pulled apart and he opened his eyes Roman was smiling wide, caressing Virgil’s cheek and still only inches apart from him.

“I like you too, Virgil. Very much. Do you think that next time we see each other we could use a more festive term for each other? Oh, I don’t know, maybe something like boyfriends?” he queried softly. Virgil nodded, smiling and holding Roman close a moment, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“I think that could possibly be arranged.”

In the end, Virgil was still frightened of the future of their relationships and many of his concerns had not net been tamed – perhaps they never would be, but truthfully, Virgil didn’t care. Because as it turned out, relationships of any kind were scary, and he was starting to decide that scary, though not ideal, was okay. Because this was the first time that he could see a real future with someone, and there was no way in hell he was messing with that.

=+=


End file.
